


La plaie de mes souvenirs

by Oliv_Pev



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Reveal Fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Pev/pseuds/Oliv_Pev
Summary: Le Papillon est enfin vaincu, aux circonstances dévastatrices sur Adrien et Marinette. Leur chemin se séparent et les années passent.A 21 ans, Marinette qui avait quitté la capitale revient à Paris, ses souvenirs hantant toujours autant son esprit. Vieilles amitiés, vieux amours vont réapparaître, menant le chaos dans le cœur d'Adrien et Marinette. Nouveaux désirs, nouveaux combats vont malmener leur vie. Avec l'apparition d'un nouveau super-vilain encore plus perfide que le Papillon, comment nos héros mêleront émotions, amour, rancune, peur et actions?





	1. Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les potos! La deuxième saison est sortie, youhoooou. Bon du moins une partie ;) je voulais juste préciser dans quelles circonstances cette fanfiction est écrite pour éviter les incohérences. Elle prend place après la première saison plus quelques années qui ont passées. Ladybug et Chat ont continué à combattre les akumas sans révélations majeures. Marinette et Adrien avaient donc environ 16 ans lors de leur dernier combat contre le Papillon. Puis, 6 années ont passées et "la plaie de mes souvenirs" commence à ce moment. Voilaaaa, comme ça vous savez tout :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Marinette gardait son regard rivé à la fenêtre. La ville des Lumières s’étendait devant ses yeux, et tandis que l’avion amorçait sa descente, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. L’excitation et l’appréhension menaient une danse effrénée qui lui faisait tourner la tête. 5 ans. 5 ans qu’elle n’avait plus mis les pieds dans la capitale. Elle n’avait pas osé revenir, les événements de la dernière nuit hantant encore son esprit. Les souvenirs refaisant surface, elle sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos. Elle prit une respiration et ferma les yeux, tout en essayant d’éviter la culpabilité qui la tétanisait toujours après toutes ses années. Elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner et doutait qu’elle puisse le faire un jour.

* * *

_Elle ne savait pas ce qui l’avait décidé à venir en personne ce soir-là. A force de voir ses victimes échouer l’une après l’autre, le Papillon avait peut-être perdu patience et était venu voler leurs miraculous de ses propres mains. Une seule conviction l’enflammait: ce soir serait leur dernier combat. Alors que sa respiration s’accélérait, elle sentit soudain la présence de Chat Noir dans son dos, qui l’avait rejointe, lui aussi haletant. L’écho de leur pas s’étouffait dans le ciel noir d’encre, alors qu’ils poursuivaient, bondissants et essoufflés le Papillon qui semblait à chaque enjambée leur échapper un peu plus. Ladybug refusait de le voir disparaître. Ses poumons brûlaient, réclamaient désespérément de l’oxygène mais l’héroïne accéléra encore la cadence. Trouvant encore une once d’énergie au fond d’elle-même, celle-ci se déferla dans ses mouvements qui redoublèrent d’intensité. Chat gémit derrière elle, avant d’accélérer à son tour et de se mettre à sa hauteur. Sans perdre son objectif de vue, Ladybug lui jeta un coup d’œil, s’apprêta à le saluer et lui exposer la situation tant bien que mal, mais sa bouche se referma aussitôt qu’elle vit la pâleur de son visage. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier. Entre deux halètements, des mots trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu’aux oreilles de Ladybug._

_-Ma…Ma Lady… Je ne p… peux pas… il s’essouffla et s’arrêta brusquement._

_Ladybug mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Prenant conscience de la situation, elle revint subitement sur ses pas. Elle s’immobilisa devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux, une bile de nausée remontant le long de sa gorge. Elle ravala l’envie de vomir. Alors qu’elle prenait abruptement de l’air, elle sentit les mains de Chat se poser sur ses épaules, ses yeux recherchant les siens. Elle leva la tête et s’alarma sous son regard désespéré. Ses cheveux collaient à son front, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes. Son visage était déformé par tellement d’émotions que Marinette ne pouvait toutes les distinguer et les comprendre. Alors qu’elle voulait y voir du courage et de la volonté, la force de son regard exprimait quelque chose auquel elle ne s’attendait pas. De la tristesse. De l’infinie tristesse, traversée par de l’anxiété, de la peur et de l’incompréhension. Comme s’il se sentait trahi. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, s’ouvrirent pour se refermer comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas. Il détourna le regard, les lumières de la ville se reflétant dans les larmes qu'il ravalait. Il finit par murmurer des mots presque inaudibles._

_-Je… je ne peux..._

_Les mots se cassèrent dans sa gorge. Après un silence qui sembla durer l’éternité, il finit sa phrase._

_-Je ne peux plus mener ce combat Ladybug._

_Ses mots la frappèrent de plein fouet. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Chat abandonnait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce parce que ses muscles ne le tenaient plus ?_

_Involontairement, elle sentit la colère monter en elle et la brûler de l’intérieur. Elle savait que sa réaction était insensée. Mais chaque seconde était précieuse. Chaque seconde le Papillon s’éloignait de plus en plus. Chaque seconde ils perdaient leur chance, leur unique chance de le vaincre._

_Elle ne pouvait abandonner aussi facilement comme Chat le faisait, elle se le refusait. Alors elle explosa._

_-Quoi ?! Monsieur ne veut pas s’essouffler et abandonne, c’est ça ? Elle secoua la tête. Après tous les combats qu’on a mené, après avoir vu plus d’une centaine de personne se faire akumatiser, après que TU aies vu ces personnes souffrir, tu abandonnes parce que tu es fatigué ?_

_Elle lui crachait les mots au visage, sa voix venimeuse._

_-Tu n’as donc aucune compassion ? Aucune volonté ? Quoiqu’il en soit Chat Noir, jamais, jamais je n’abandonnerais jusqu’à ce que le Papillon soit vaincu. Reste ici si tu veux, mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps à écouter tes débilités._

_Surpris, il recula devant la férocité ses paroles, qui la surprirent elle-même. Elle savait que ses mots étaient insensés, qu’elle avait pris la liberté de faire une supposition aussi superficielle qu’une simple faiblesse physique pour justifier son abandon. Elle aurait dû lui laisser la chance de s’expliquer. Mais telle une goutte d’eau fugitive, le temps leur filait à travers les doigts et Ladybug ne pouvait se permettre une telle erreur. Elle fit son choix. Alors qu’elle lui tourna le dos pour se remettre en chasse, elle sentit une pression au poignet._

_-Quoi ?!_

_Elle se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Il baissa la tête, dépité et muet. Elle essaya de libérer son bras, en vain._

_-Quoi ?! Chat Noir si tu veux abandonner, très bien, mais ne m’oblige pas à faire de même. Laisse-moi !_

_-Non ! Ce n’est pas ça ! Je…_

_A nouveau, ce même regard profond et effaré. Sa bouche s’ouvrit, aucun mot n’en sorti. Ladybug perdit patience devant le silence de sa protestation. D’un mouvement brusque, elle détacha cette fois son bras sans trouver de résistance et reprit sa course effrénée. Elle avait fait son choix. Le choix de la facilité._

_Chat Noir, abattu, regarda la silhouette de Ladybug disparaître dans les ombres de la nuit. Ses larmes libérées coulaient doucement le long de ses joues._

* * *

 

L’avion atterrit, ramenant Marinette à la réalité. Elle avait tourné et retourné ce scenario dans sa tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Chat Noir avait abandonné, sans jamais trouver de réponses. Elle se massa les yeux. _J’avais vu. Vu que quelque chose ne jouait pas. Tout son être me réclamait, demandait ma compassion et ma compréhension. Il voulait me dire quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas. Au lieu de l’écouter, je lui ai tourné le dos._

A peine l’avion s’arrêta que les voyageurs se levèrent pour prendre leurs bagages. Marinette restait assise, immobile, imperturbable malgré le mouvement des passagers. Elle soupira. _Peut-être n’était-ce pas une bonne idée de revenir._


	2. Un dîner avec Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette et Alya se revoient enfin après toutes ses années.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire_. _Je peux le fa… raaaw ! Et si elle ne me reconnaît pas ? Et si elle est toujours en colère ?_

Les mains moites, Marinette serrait son téléphone inconsciemment. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches avant qu’elle ne se rendit compte de son geste et qu’elle desserra les doigts, faisant à nouveau circuler le sang. Cela faisait trois jours qu’elle était arrivée à Paris. Trois jours qu’elle avait trouvé son numéro et qu’elle fixait son natel sans jamais appuyer sur la touche d’appel. Elle prit une respiration, se décida, et colla son portable à son oreille. Quelques sonneries passèrent et alors que Marinette s’apprêtait à raccrocher, la voix d’Alya résonna au bout de la ligne.

-Oui âllo ?

-Alya ?

-Oui c’est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous ?

Sa voix était pressante, comme si elle était occupée.

-Eeh…

Marinette sentait qu’elle la dérangeait, peut-être devrait-elle la rappeler plus tard ? Peut-être que ce n’était pas le bon moment ? Peut-être que… Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par le ton insistant d’Alya.

-Oui ?! Qui est à l’appareil ?

A nouveau, Marinette hésita.

-Bon, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais si vous n’avez rien à me dire, je vais…

-Non attends ! C’est moi, Marinette.

Cette fois, ce fût Alya qui resta bouche bée. Marinette reprit la parole.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je voulais…

Un cri retentit brusquement, faisant grimacer Marinette qui éloigna le téléphone de son oreille.

-OH.MON.DIEU. Marineeeette ! Comment tu vas ? Ca fait quoi, 5 ans, 6 ans ? T’es de retour en ville ? On va boire un verre ? Tu…

Wow. Marinette ne s’attendait pas à autant d’enthousiasme. Elle se mit à rire. D’une part de soulagement, et d’autre par le déferlement de questions venant d’Alya qui n’en finissait pas. Était-elle à ce point heureuse de la réentendre ?

-Ahahaha, Oui Alya, je suis de retour à Paris.

-Yeeeeyy, t’es libre à midi ? J’ai découvert l’autre jour un restau, mais un restau ! Je te dis pas ce qu’ils servent ou tu vas saliver derrière ton téléphone.

-Alors va pour le restau ! Disons 12h30 ? Tu m’envoies l’adresse ? Au fait, comment tu vas, toi ?

-Oh, t’en fais pas ma belle, on aura assez à discuter à midi ! Alors on se voit tout à l’heure ! C’est pas que je ne veux pas discuter avec toi dans l’immédiat, mais j’ai encore du boulot à finir, alors…

-C’est bon, t’inquiète. Va !

Marinette raccrocha, ses lèvres s’étirant en un sourire qui remontait jusqu’aux oreilles. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Alya veuille la revoir. Pas après son départ pour la Chine. Elle avait ignoré ses messages, ses appels fous d’inquiétude qui l’avaient harcelée jours et nuits. Alya avait fini par abandonner devant le silence et le murement de Marinette qui refusait de lui donner une explication. C’est pourquoi en la rappelant aujourd’hui, elle avait plutôt imaginé des réprimandes, tout en sentant son doigt inquisiteur qui représenterait toute la rancune qu’Alya ressentirait après toutes ces années…

* * *

Marinette marchait d’un pas précipité et râla lorsqu’elle arriva à un passage piéton qui était passé au rouge. Alors qu’une file de voiture affluait devant elle, elle tapa du pied, impatiente. En retard. Pour changer. Elle avait été obnubilée par sa matinée passée au parc à dessiner certains portraits de passants inconnus. Oui, parce qu’elle avait changé de perspective professionnelle. Certes, elle gardait la couture en tant que passion, mais elle s’était découvert un certain enthousiasme pour le dessin, la peinture, la sculpture et pour plus précisément les œuvres d’arts lorsqu’elle avait passé ces dernières années en Chine. Là-bas, elle avait étudié l’histoire de l’art et avait acquis l’intime conviction de devenir restauratrice dans ce domaine. Et quel autre meilleur endroit que Paris, ville des beaux-arts, pour appliquer ce métier ? Voilà pourquoi elle était revenue. Elle avait beau apprécier l’artisanat Chinois, elle ne ressentirait jamais autant d’excitation qu’avec les œuvres mêlées à l’histoire qui se trouvent à Paris. Elle avait passé le concours d’entrée et attendait avec impatience le début du semestre. D’ici là, elle s’était trouvée un petit job d’étudiant dans un musée modeste dont elle devait assurer les visites guidées.

Le feu passé au vert, Marinette s’élança sur la chaussée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle atteignit enfin le restaurant. Devant la porte, elle prit une respiration et entra. De ses yeux bleus limpides, elle survola les clients avant d’apercevoir Alya qui lui faisait signe de l’autre côté du restaurant. Dès qu’elle s’approcha de la table, son ancienne meilleure amie se leva et tout aussi soudainement que la chaise avait raclé le sol, Marinette se retrouva emmitouflée dans ses bras. Wow, Alya avait grandi. Cette dernière détacha son étreinte et d’un œil critique observa Marinette de la tête au pied, avant qu’un grand sourire n’éclaire son visage.

-Marinette ! Tu es devenue encore plus belle que tu ne l’étais déjà ! Regarde-moi cette taille de guêpe ! Et tes cheveux ! Et tu as gardé ce si beau sourire, et tu…

A nouveau, Alya n’en finissait pas. Marinette rougit devant autant de compliments qui n’étaient, selon elle, pas mérités. Alors qu’elle était restée autant petite et que son corps n’avait pas pris tellement plus de formes qu’à l’époque, ce n’était pas le cas d’Alya. Elle rayonnait. Plus sure d’elle, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient, alors qu’elle abordait ses nouvelles formes avec fierté. Marinette l’enviait. Ses vêtements élégants l’embellissaient, en contraste avec le premier jean et le premier t-shirt que Marinette avait trouvés dans son armoire ce matin.

-Alya, toi par contre, tu n’as pas changé ! Toujours autant énergétique et impulsive ! Et resplendissante en plus.. !

-Baaah, arrête avec tes salades.

Les deux filles rirent avant de s’assoir. Après avoir annoncé leur commande au serveur, Alya posa ses coudes sur la table avant de fixer Marinette intensément.

-Bon, ma belle. Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?

Marinette retraça ces dernières années d’abord avec timidité, en évitant le regard d’Alya. Puis elle prit de l’assurance et conta avec plus d’enthousiasme. Bientôt les deux amies riaient de bon cœur lorsque Marinette racontait une bourde qu’avait faite un de ces ex, les larmes se mêlant à leur fou-rire. Marinette séchait ses yeux lorsqu’elle retourna la question qu’Alya avait posée plus tôt.

-Et bien je suis en train de finir mes études en science politique pour devenir journaliste !

-Trop, trop bien Alya ! C’est toujours ce que tu as voulu devenir !

Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui alla jusqu’à ces yeux, sa fierté apparente. Puis elle commença à déferler tout ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur, toutes les difficultés qu’elle avait traversées autant que ses réussites. Marinette découvrit qu’elle était ainsi une élève brillante, particulièrement appréciée par ses talents d’investigatrice.

-Et niveau mec ?

Marinette lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus lorsque le visage d’Alya s’illumina à nouveau.

-Peu de temps après que tu sois partie, je me suis mise avec Nino. Et depuis, on est devenu un couple relativement stable. Bien-sûr, on a failli plusieurs fois se séparer, mais on tient toujours.

Alya sembla ailleurs quelques instants, avant de braquer ses yeux sur Marinette.

-On vit vraiment quelque chose d’exceptionnel, plus les années passent et plus j’ai l’impression que notre lien est fort. En plus, au lit, je ne te dis pas…

-Alya !

-Quoi ! Au moins j’ai une vie sexuelle plus épanouie que la tienne ma chère. A ce que j’ai compris, les quelques copains que t’as eus n’étaient pas extra...

-Hééé ! Mais j’ai rien dit l’a dessus !

Alya éclata soudain de rire.

-Yop, mais tu l’as sous-entendu, ma belle. Je vais te trouver un parisien qui saura combler tooooous tes desirs.

Alya lui lança un clin d’œil, pendant que Marinette soupirait. Alya était incorrigible. Mais elle n’avait pas tort. C’est vrai que Marinette avait eu quelques aventures en Chine, mais elle n’en gardait à chaque fois qu’en sentiment frustré et incomplet. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti ce qu’elle avait un jour ressenti pour Adrien. A ce sujet d’ailleurs… Marinette s’éclaircit la gorge.

-A propos… Adrien, tu sais ce qu’il est devenu ?

-Nooooon, ne me dit pas que tu es toujours dessus ?

Immédiatement, Marinette dénia.

-Non ! Non pas du tout ! Je me demandais juste si… Enfin, simple curiosité…

Tout en regardant Marinette d’un regard dépité, Alya secouait la tête.

-Oublie-le, Marinette. Il n’est plus le même depuis que tu es partie.

-C’est-à-dire… ?

Alya choisit ses mots avec soin.

-Il est… _différent._

-Raaaah ! Alya ! Merci, ça m’aide beaucoup...

Cette dernière prit la main de son amie.

-Je t’assure Mari, oublie-le. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

A nouveau, Marinette s’apprêta à riposter et demander plus de détail, mais le volume de la télé augmenta soudain. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l’écran, pour observer l’incendie qui ravageait un immeuble à seulement quelques rues plus loin… Nadia Chamack commentait l’incident. Soudain, un éclair rouge traversa l’écran et Ladybug apparût. Marinette ravala une boule de salive qui ne voulait pas passer.

_La nouvelle Ladybug…_

Sans savoir ce qu’elle faisait, Marinette se leva et sortit en trombe sous les appels incompréhensifs d’Alya.


	3. Au revoir Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette s'approche de l'incendie et les souvenirs affluent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, c'est la chose la plus triste au monde! A la base je ne partais pas avec cette optique-là mais je me suis un peu emportée ^^' en espérant que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, bonne lecture!

Les larmes brouillaient la vue de Marinette. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, sans se soucier des passants, sans se soucier de la circulation. Elle sentait dans son dos les regards indignés, elle entendait la colère des inconnus qu’elle bousculait, elle discernait l’odeur de fumée à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de l’incendie, mais c’est son corps qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il hurlait de désespoir, faisant émerger la tristesse qu’elle avait accumulée depuis qu’elle était partie. Toutes ces années, elle avait rejeté, refoulé, refusé de ressentir sa perte. Elle avait tout fait pour l’oublier. Et l’espace de quelques secondes, elle s’était souvenue. Souvenue à quelle point cela faisait mal de ne plus l’avoir à ses côtés, de ne plus entendre son rire, de ne plus interpréter ses conseils venus d’ailleurs, de ne plus voir ses yeux indigos. Ceux qui se posaient sur elle avec empathie, compassion, comme si elle comprenait ses sentiments les plus profonds. _Tikki…_ Plus Marinette s’approchait du lieu, plus elle sentait l’agitation gronder, les gens crier, l’atmosphère s’épaissir. Mais bien que ses sens percevaient le chaos, Marinette n’en était pas consciente, sa tête replongée dans ses souvenirs…  

* * *

 

_Ses membres tremblaient lorsqu’elle s’apprêta à frapper à la porte de Master Fu. Le poing levé, la porte s’ouvrit subitement pour laisser place au petit vieillard à la barbe grisonnante._

_-Entre, Ladybug._

_Le souffle court, Marinette baissa les yeux, ses pieds ancrés au sol, incapable de bouger. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle se sentait frigorifiée. Soudain, elle perçut les yeux de Tikki se rapprocher des siens._

_-Marinette… Tu te sentiras mieux à l’intérieur, dit-elle d’une voix fluette mais inquiète._

_Finalement, elle réussit à faire quelques pas, entrer dans la pièce, atteindre le canapé et s’assoir le plus doucement possible dessus, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller les morts. Elle percevait les voix agitées et anxieuses de Master Fu et Tikki, sans comprendre le sens de leur paroles._

_« Ce n’est pas possible. Ce n’est pas possible. Ce qu’il s’est passé ne s’est pas passé. Ce n’est pas possible. Non, non, non, non… »_

_Ses pensées grondaient dans son esprit. Elles hurlaient, mugissaient, lui donnant l’impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle voulait que tout s’arrête. Elle voulait se coucher par terre, se recroqueviller sur la moquette, et dormir. Elle voulait le silence. Et soudain elle s’aperçut que Tikki et Master Fu avait arrêté de parler et qu’ils la regardaient intensément, alors que l’angoisse se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux, elle n’arrivait pas à contrôler leur tremblement. Master Fu s’agenouilla et abandonna ses mains sur les siennes, arrêtant instantanément leur convulsion._

_-Ladybug, respire avec moi._

_Alors, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, et à l’unisson, ils expiraient et inspiraient. Puis, après quelques minutes, il parla. Sa voix était grave et ferme._

_-Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Ladybug. Rien de ce qu’il s’est passé n’est de ta faute, tu n’as jamais voulu qu…_

_-Si ! Si ! Tout est de ma faute !_

_Marinette explosa soudain, se leva et commença à tourner dans la pièce d’un pas fulminant et pétulant._

_-J’aurais dû écouter Chat ! Si je m’étais arrêtée deux secondes pour écouter ce qu’il avait à me dire, je ne me serais pas précipiter derrière le Papillon, et là… Et là je… Et… Et…_

_Les sanglots qu’elle ravalait depuis trop longtemps explosèrent. Elle arrêta de tourner en rond et sentit la main de Master Fu sur son épaule qui esquissait une pression agréable. Un doux sourire flottait sur son visage, tandis que Tikki séchait ses larmes._

_-Il y a toujours des « si ». Et il y en aura toujours. Mais il ne sert à rien de regretter. Les regrets ne font que de souiller ton esprit. Ils sont aussi inutiles que dévastateurs. Ladybug, ton cœur est pur. Ton intention n’a jamais été de faire du mal._

_-C’est pourtant ce que j’ai fait !_

_Master Fu secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole._

_-On ne souffre jamais plus que par soi-même. Le juge intérieur, la personne en qui nous avons le plus confiance mais qui nous fait le plus souffrir. Ladybug, la première étape sera de te pardonner._

_-ET SI JE NE VEUX PAS ???_

_Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter autant Marinette que Tikki et Master Fu. A l’instant où Marinette se rendit compte qu’elle avait crié, elle prit peur et porta sa main à la bouche. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle ne devait pas les réveiller, elle ne devait pas faire trop de bruit. Ou ils allaient la trouver. Les morts. Alors elle chuchota d’une voix presque inaudible._

_-Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais me pardonner. Si je me pardonne, alors j’accepte ce que j’ai fait. Comme si j’avais voulu le faire. Et ça, je ne peux pas… Je ne peux juste pas…_

_Cette fois, c’étaient des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle prit une décision. Elle rencontra les yeux de Tikki. Elle comprit. Dans la profondeur de leur regard, le kwami comprit ce qu’elle allait dire avant même qu’elle ne prononce les mots._

_-Je ne mérite plus d’être Ladybug._

_Et alors qu’elle s’attendait à recevoir un lot de protestations, Tikki sourit. Elle s’approcha encore et posa son front sur celui de Marinette. Ces deux êtres que tout opposaient fermèrent les yeux, savourant la présence de l’autre pour les dernières minutes qui leur restaient à partager. Une émotion forte les envahit et autant Marinette que Tikki le ressentirent. Ce lien unique qui les unissait et qui allait rompre aussi soudainement qu’il était né. Après quelques instants, Tikki s’éloigna, et alors que Marinette ouvrait les yeux, elle vit la chose la plus triste qu’il lui avait été donnée de voir. Elle vit les yeux de Tikki briller. Tikki pleurait. Marinette s’apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais le regard de sa meilleure amie l’en empêcha. Elle comprenait. Ladybug n’avait pas besoin de s’excuser, puisqu’elle était déjà pardonnée. D’un commun accord, Ladybug porta la main à sa première oreille. Parce qu’aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu’elles ressentaient, elles restèrent silencieuses. Leurs différents sentiments se déferlaient et se répercutaient à travers leurs yeux, à travers leurs larmes. Leurs deux corps vibraient à l’unisson. Parce qu’aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce qu’elles ressentaient, elles se dirent « Au revoir » dans un silence qui disait tout. Elle enleva la première boucle d’oreille, la silhouette de Tikki s’estompa légèrement. Elle enleva la deuxième boucle d’oreille et Tikki disparut dans un dernier sourire, l’éclat de ses yeux vibrant encore dans ceux de Marinette. Sans un mot, elle rendit le miraculous de la coccinelle à Master Fu qui n’avait pas protesté, lui tourna le dos et sortit pour rejoindre les ombres de la nuit._

* * *

 

Chassant ses souvenirs, Marinette arriva sur le lieu de l’incendie. Elle recherchait Ladybug. Elle devait absolument s’en approcher. Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir plus proche de Tikki, juste quelques secondes. Alors, elle l’aperçut. Droite, les bras croisés, Ladybug regardait l’incendie ravager l’immeuble en pinçant les lèvres, sans esquisser un geste pour aider les personnes qui pouvaient être coincées dedans… Marinette courut la rejoindre et l’interpella.

-Il n’y a plus personne dedans ?

D’un air presque hautain, Ladybug lui lança un regard indigné. Plus Marinette s’approchait, plus leur différence de taille devenait flagrant, et plus elle percevait à quelle point elle était musclée, plus que Marinette ne l’avait jamais été. Une fois arrivée devant elle, elle reprit sa respiration après sa course effrénée et ferma les yeux. _Je la sens_. Elle ressentait la présence de Tikki, aussi imperceptiblement qu’une feuille balayée par le vent un soir d’automne. Tikki s’agita, et Marinette sourit. Peut-être sentait-elle aussi sa présence. Ce bref échange fut coupé par Ladybug qui toussota à côté d’elle. Marinette finit par lever la tête et affronter son regard dur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval lisse interminable, accentuant la carrure de sa mâchoire contrastée avec des lèvres pulpeuses et un nez arrondi. L’ensemble de son visage avait quelque chose de tergiversant, semant le doute à Marinette. _Quelque chose ne joue pas._ Mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ce n’était pas l’irritabilité, ni l’exaspération qu’elle voyait sur les traits de son visage. Ce n’était ni la nervosité, ni la crispation qui fuyaient dans son regard. Il y avait autre chose. Mais ce dont elle était sure, c’est que Marinette ne faisait pas confiance à cette Ladybug. Prenant plus d’assurance, elle lui reposa la même question.

-Est-ce qu’il y a encore quelqu’un dedans ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas Dieu. Et des personnes que j’ai vues sortir, personne n’est venu m’annoncer qu’il restait encore des gens. J’ai appelé les pompiers, ils devraient arriver d’ici peu de temps.

Elle était sur la défensive. Et Marinette n’en revenait pas. _C’est son job ! Son job d’entrer dans l’immeuble et vérifier qu’il n’y plus personne !_ Mais Ladybub restait stoïque, sans geste apparent pour entrer dans l’immeuble. Marinette se sentit se révolter et abandonna Ladybug où elle était, ignorant ses appels qui lui demandaient où elle allait tout en énonçant le fait que c’était dangereux de s’approcher. _Comment sauver les parisiens ? C’est facile ! Dites-leur que c’est dangereux de s’approcher d’un incendie, et ils seront tous sain et sauf ! Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, Ladybug sera toujours là pour appeler les pompiers qui ont déjà dus être mis au courant au moins 5 minutes plus tôt._ _Ladybug à plein-temps ? Un travail autant éprouvant que périlleux !_ Marinette riait de l’ironie de la situation. S’approchant au pas de course des habitants de l’immeuble aux regards effrayés, elle empoignait le poignet de plusieurs en leur demandant s’il restait quelqu’un. A chaque fois, la même réponse chancelante.

-Non, pas que je connaisse. Mais je ne suis pas sure. Mon voisin est sorti, mais peut-être que quelqu’un est resté bloqué. Je ne sais pas…

Alors qu’elle entendit au loin le son des sirènes s’approcher, Marinette la sentit. Sans réellement savoir comment, elle sentit la présence de Tikki, mais aussi celle d’une personne à l’intérieur, comme si le kwami voulait l’aider à la trouver. Sans réfléchir, Marinette arracha la jaquette d’un inconnu, l’imbiba avec l’eau d’un robinet qui se trouvait à proximité, la mit sur elle, souleva le capuchon et s’engouffra dans les flammes qui léchaient son dos.


	4. L'un faible, l'autre forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que le titre dit tout ;-D

Silencieusement, Chat noir atterrit à côté de Ladybug pour apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée entrer dans l’immeuble rougeoyant. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il ne saurait le jurer, mais à travers les flammes, elle avait légèrement tourné la tête, et Chat noir crut reconnaître cette fille qu’il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. _Marinette… ? Non… Ce n’est pas possible… Pourquoi reviendrait-elle ?_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée impromptue et se tourna vers Ladybug.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? Pourquoi elle entre ? Et, et... Elle est complètement fêlée !!

Ladybug haussa les épaules.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Déjà qu’elle m’a parlé d’un ton qui me reprochait de ne pas entrer ! Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? Tu te rends compte ? Petite peste, elle veut sauver le monde, très bien ! Vas-y ! Vas crever dans cet incendie !

-Quoi ? Elle t’a parlé ? Il y a donc encore quelqu’un dedans ? Et tu restes sans rien faire ?

La voix de Chat Noir grondait et augmentait de volume à chaque nouvelle question. Ladybug répondit par la défensive en avançant ses mains en signe de paix.

-Wow, wow, wow ! Calme-toi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ? Je n’en sais rien s’il reste des gens dedans !

Cette fois, Chat Noir sentit la colère monter et lui cria dessus.

-ET TU RESTES PLANTEE SANS RIEN FAIRE ALORS QU’IL PEUT ENCORE RESTER QUELQU’UN ??? TES SERIEUSE ???

Il lui tourna le dos et de ses longues enjambées, il courut rejoindre l’enfer qui ravageait l’immeuble. Dans son dos, Ladybug continuait à se défendre.

-Hé ! Je te rappelle que c’est le boulot des pompiers ça ! Pas le nôtre ! D’ailleurs ils viennent d’arriver ! LAISSE-LES FAIRE !!

Chat Noir l’ignora et endura le coup de poignard qu’il recevait à chaque fois qu’il ressentait l’absence de l’ancienne Ladybug. L'ancienne Ladyug qu’il détestait. Il l’a haïssait tellement qu’il brûlait de colère à chaque fois que, tel un serpent venimeux, elle se faufilait dans son esprit. Et pourtant, elle lui manquait tellement qu’il se sentait s’éteindre à petit feu à chaque fois que, tel une voleuse, son souvenir fuyait. Depuis son départ inattendu, ces deux sentiments habitaient constamment son corps meurtri.

La nouvelle Ladybug n’avait jamais su la remplacer. Dès leur première rencontre, leur relation avait été forcée. Des faux sourires aux mots d’encouragements maladroits, leur dynamique possédait une plaie que le temps n’avait su guérir. Cette fissure que la première Ladybug avait laissée. Décalés, ils essayaient tant bien que mal de travailler ensemble mais ils finissaient par séparer le boulot en deux sans échanger un mot durant le combat. Certes, le Papillon vaincu, leurs interventions s’étaient réduites à éviter les cambriolages et autres méfaits, à surveiller les rues de la ville la nuit et aider les parisiens de quelques manières qu’il soit, mais la deuxième Ladybug n’avait jamais possédé la témérité qu’avait eue la première. Alors que cette dernière n’avait jamais hésité à se mettre en danger pour sauver les parisiens, alors qu’elle n’avait jamais hésité à se sacrifier, la deuxième se mettait volontiers au service des autres mais elle restait souvent en retrait et ne s’exposait que très peu au danger. Ce contraste entre une Ladygug sautant dans la gueule d’un Tirex et celle d’une Ladybug se contentant souvent d’appeler la police ou les pompiers s’ancrait de plus en plus dans l’esprit de Chat Noir. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Master Fu l’avait choisie, _elle_. Mettant ses pensées de côté, il se concentra sur son but actuel. Plus il s’approchait, plus la chaleur devenait insoutenable et lui brûlait les yeux. Ignorant les supplications des habitants, il sentit cependant des mains le réclamer et le griffer. Il baissa les yeux sur un homme au regard dévasté et embrumé.

-S’il vous plaît Chat Noir… Mon garçon… Mon petit garçon… Il est resté bloqué… Mon pauvre garçon, sauvez-le ! Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez mon enfant !

Alors que des larmes laissaient des traces pures sur son visage noirci par le feu, Chat Noir se perdit dans ses yeux et se sentit défaillir. Une partie de lui-même lui criait d’aller sauver cet enfant. Une autre lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, stimulé par la jalousie. Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon mériterait l’amour de ce père ? Et pourquoi lui, Adrien, ne l’avait pas mérité ? Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Ses membres se révoltaient. Son corps se séparait en deux. Et le père le regardait toujours.

-Chat Noir… par tous les dieux… Sauvez mon fils…

Et dans ses mains qui s’accrochaient à lui désespérément, dans la déformation de son visage, dans ses yeux dépeuplés mais habités d’amour, dans sa lèvre qui tremblait, Adrien ne put le supporter. Il fit un pas en arrière. Le père surpris, laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. _Ce n’est pas juste… Pourquoi cet enfant? Et pas moi ?_  Alors qu’il reculait, un silence sourd bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il n’entendait plus l’agitation ni les gens crier. Alors qu’il reculait, les pompiers s’avançaient. Il ne voyait plus que l’entrée de l’immeuble qui l’appelait mais auquel son corps refusait de répondre. Il reculait, le garçon mourait, et il aimait ça.

* * *

Dès que Marinette entra, elle toussa et frémit. Dès qu’elle fit quelques pas de plus à l’intérieur, la fumée lui piqua les yeux et brouilla sa vue. Dès qu’elle s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce en feu, un soudain silence s’abattit sur ses épaules. Un simple silence ponctué par le crépitement des étincelles. Fermant les paupières, elle se concentra sur sa présence. _Bien… 3 ème étage… Vers la gauche… _Elle ouvrit les yeux. La peur irradiait son corps mais elle ne s’était jamais sentie autant vivante que depuis qu’elle était partie. Alors, se mouvant sans penser, sans réfléchir, presque irrationnellement, elle courait à travers les dédales. Ses sens accrus, elle percevait le moindre bruit qui lui indiquait la chute d’un meuble, d’une poutre, d’un mur. A travers les flammes, elle voyait à présent nettement. Elle voyait chaque détail, chaque faiblesse du bâtiment qui s’effondrait sous ses pieds. Enfin, elle arriva à la cage d’escalier en bois qu’elle monta 4 à 4. Elle manquait d’oxygène, elle toussait mais elle augmenta la cadence. Alors qu’elle s’apprêta à attaquer les marches du dernier étage, une s’écroula sous son poids. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri pendant qu’elle se sentait tomber. Au dernier moment, sa main s’accrocha à la marche suivante qui craqua. Un fluide acide se déferla dans ses membres. Attrapant de sa deuxième main la marche, elle se hissa dessus. Légère, elle réussit à se tracter mais dès que ses pieds se posèrent sur le bois, toute la cage craqua. Et elle comprit. Elle savait que dans les secondes qui suivraient, toute la cage s’écroulerait. Alors elle s’élança. Son instinct plus fort que sa pensée, ses jambes la portaient sans qu’elle ne réalise ce qu’il se passait. A mesure qu’elle montait, les marches qu’elle venait d’effleurer tombaient dans un bruit sourd. Avant qu’elle ne puisse atteindre les dernières, elles croulèrent. Et Marinette sauta. Dans un geste désespéré, elle s’élança et réussit à attraper une mince corniche que le feu s’apprêtait à dévorer. Une douleur fulgurante déchira son épaule. Les flammes léchaient ses doigts, son corps se balançait dans le vide, elle n’avait plus de souffle. Rassemblant une dernière once d’énergie, elle attrapa de sa deuxième main le sol qui brûlait. Et dans un cri, elle se tracta une nouvelle fois. Ses pieds trouvant le sol, elle voulait s’écrouler dessus et dormir, dormir, dormir… Elle posa ses genoux. Soudain, elle sentit la peur. Mais ce n’était pas la sienne. Et elle se rappela de la personne qu’elle était venue sauver. Alors à deux, mêlant son effroi à elle et la frayeur de l’autre, elles se trouvèrent. Sans aucun doute, Marinette dirigea son regard vers une armoire miraculeusement encore debout. Elle savait qu’elle était dedans. Alors, refoulant sa douleur, elle se leva tout en suffoquant. Dès qu’elle ouvrit le meuble, elle découvrit un petit garçon qui la regardait avec calme. Comme s’il avait su dès le premier instant qu’elle viendrait. Il tendit les bras, attendant qu’elle le prenne. Marinette le sortit de l’armoire, enleva sa jaquette et l’enroula autour du garçon tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

-Ssshhh, tout va bien se passer. Je te promets… Voilà. Mets le capuchon, et mets la manche près de ta bouche… Ssshh, c’est bien.

Le petit garçon hochait la tête tout en gardant le silence. Instinctivement, il monta sur le dos de Marinette qui sillonnait la pièce pour trouver un endroit pour sortir. _La fenêtre… Non, trop dangereux._ Son regard se dirigea vers la cage d’escalier qui n’était plu. La chaleur devenait insoutenable, la vue de Marinette perdait en intensité, l’énergie lui manquait. _La fenêtre… Non…_ Elle cherchait un autre moyen pour descendre mais n’en voyait pas. Le petit garçon montra du doigt la fenêtre. _Non… pas là…_ Et alors qu’une explosion mugit non loin des deux silhouettes, l’enfant lui murmura des mots à l’oreille.

-Tu peux le faire. Je le sais.

Ces deux phrases, aussi banales qu’elles étaient, redonnèrent cependant de la confiance à Marinette. Se relevant, elle s’y dirigea. La vitre déjà cassée, elle passa une jambe à l’extérieur et sentit un petit rebord sur lequel elle posa le deuxième pied. Elle s’était tournée, tenait le bord des carreaux qui lui cisaillaient les doigts. Se décalant quelque peu, elle se baissa, attrapa le rebord de ses mains ensanglantées et d’un geste agile, laissa pendre ses pieds qui amortirent son poids contre le mur. Son épaule hurla. L’enfant affermit sa prise autour du cou, lui coupant la respiration. Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, il décala ses mains autour de son buste. Marinette respira avidement, mais une lancée insoutenable déchirait son épaule droite. De plus, trop petite, elle ne trouvait pas le rebord de l’étage plus bas. Elle baissa la tête. Elle le voyait. Sans attendre, elle se laissa tomber. Ses sens aiguisés, elle se concentra sur son équilibre. Cependant, dès qu’elle atterrit sur le rebord, le poids du garçon la déstabilisa et elle sentit le centre de gravité partir en arrière. Instinctivement, ses mains attrapèrent ce même rebord, mais la chute était plus brutale que prévue. Leurs deux corps s’abattirent contre le mur et son bras droit, sous la douleur ne tint pas. Marinette et le garçon se balançaient dans le vide ayant comme seul point d’attache la main gauche de Marinette. Elle entendit une femme crier. _J’ai mal… Tellement mal…_ Elle voulait lâcher prise. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Et alors que ses doigts glissaient et qu’elle n’essayait pas de les retenir, elle sentit soudain un poids en moins dans son dos. Quelques secondes après, on la prenait par les hanches et elle se retrouva la tête en bas sur le dos d’un homme. Elle entrevoyait une échelle et sentait qu’on la descendait. Elle relâcha toute la tension. Sa respiration était rauque. Une fois en bas, on la mit à terre, mais instantanément, ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle serait tombée si l’homme ne l’avait pas rattrapée par les aisselles.

\- Héla. Doucement.

Elle leva la tête et vit un pompier la regarder avec inquiétude mais également avec respect. Comme s’il était impressionné. Il lui sourit tout en la prenant par les épaules et la diriger vers l’ambulance. Sous la pression de ses mains, Marinette grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’a pris d’entrer, mais je crois que le père de l’enfant que tu viens de sauver a une dette envers toi.

Il montra de la tête un homme leur tournant le dos avec le garçon dans ses bras. L’enfant, la voyant, lui fit un signe de la main et lui sourit. Elle le lui rendit, avant d’apercevoir au loin la silhouette de Ladybug et Chat Noir en retrait. _Chat…_ Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Et une faille s’ouvrit dans le cœur de Marinette.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne m'en voulez pas de la réaction de Chat. Je sais déjà, elle est horrible! Je me suis moi-même détestée d'écrire ces mots ;)


	5. La confrontation de Chat Noir et Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette et Chat Noir se parlent enfin, mais la conversation dégringole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marichaaaaaat ;D

Chat Noir observait Marinette. Elle était furieuse. D’un pas furibond, elle s’approcha des deux super-héros en le fusillant du regard. Cependant, une fois devant eux, elle n’eut pas la chance de sortir deux mots que Ladybug la devança d’un ton agressant.

-Toi ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Hein ? Wonder Woman ? Ou pire, tu veux enfiler mon costume peut-être ? J’y crois pas… C’est à nous de sauver les gens bordel ! Qu’est-ce qu’une pauvre petite citoyenne comme toi vient foutre son nez dans nos affaires ?

Bien que Ladybug s’adressait à Marinette, cette dernière ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d’œil tout au long de son monologue. Elle regardait Chat Noir. Et dans ses yeux, Chat n’y voyait que de la colère. Un bref instant, un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard, mais il fût si rapide que Chat Noir ne saurait le jurer. Penchant un peu la tête, il la dévisagea. Elle avait changé. Bien qu’elle n’ait pas grandi, son corps s’était affermi et ses formes s’étaient imposées, tout en gardant une certaine délicatesse. Elle avait abandonné ces traditionnelles couettes pour laisser place à des cheveux plus courts, lâchés et entremêlés que le vent dispersait sur son visage. Malgré la suie qui le recouvrait, Chat Noir discerna ses traits, autrefois enfantins qui reflétaient à présent une jeune femme à la fois plus aguerrie et plus suave. C’était à la fois Marinette, et à la fois ce n’était pas elle. A travers la crasse, Adrien aperçu une vague de nostalgie qui se déferlait sur elle et qui semblait la noyer. _Oh Marinette… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_ Malgré toutes ses années, il entendait encore son rire cristalliser ses oreilles et voyait encore sa joie de vivre qui semblait irradier de son corps. Aujourd’hui, elle semblait perdue dans ses propres ruminations qui la brisaient. Aujourd’hui, seuls ses yeux n’avaient pas changé. Bien que plus étirés, ils brillaient du même éclat qu’autrefois. _Bleu… Bleu indigo… Bleu indigo contre la grisaille de la suie…_ Et malgré ses vêtements en lambeau, malgré la suie qui poudrait son visage, malgré son front luisant de sueur, malgré le sang séché qui laissait des traces ci et là, malgré la mélancolie et la peine qui assombrissaient ses traits,  Marinette n’avait jamais été aussi belle. Et Adrien en fut déboussolé. Soudain, une main entra dans son champ de vision et remua.

-Heu ça va là ? Je vous dérange peut-être ?

L’intervention de Ladybug fit sursauter autant Adrien que Marinette. Il se rendit compte qu’elle l’avait observé autant qu’il l’avait scrutée. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il en ressentit de la satisfaction. Un rictus commençait à apparaître sur ses lèvres, il voulait l’embêter. Sa bouche commençait à s’ouvrir, il voulait sortir une blague. Cependant Marinette fit un pas en avant et à nouveau ignora Ladybug. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il eut peur et son sourire s’effaça de son visage.

-Je suis déçue Chat Noir.

Ses mots étaient simples. Presque objectifs. Pourtant, ils s’abattirent sur Chat Noir comme un coup de marteau. Elle avait murmuré. Alors Adrien se défendit comme il le faisait depuis la défaite du Papillon. Il se mit sur la défensive. Haussant un peu la voix, il parla lui aussi, d’un ton qui se voulait neutre et détaché.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Princesse ?

Pourtant il comprenait. Et elle le savait. Il la vit serrer les dents.

-Ne fais pas l’idiot. Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Cette fois, ce fût lui qui s’approcha. Sa vois sifflait.

-Idiot que je suis, dis-le moi.

Elle semblait hésiter avec elle-même mais finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Mais enfin Chat ! Depuis quand tu es devenu autant froid et acerbe ? Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! Depuis quand restes-tu en dehors du danger, depuis quand laisses-tu faire des pompiers sans pouvoir magique ? Depuis quand laisses-tu faire une simple citoyenne sans pouvoir magique ni tenue de pompiers ? Depuis quand restes-tu sans rien faire ? Tu sais, quand j’étais là-dedans, j’ai espéré que tu viendrais. Je pensais que tu viendrais ! Lorsque je voulais me coucher et abandonner, je savais que tu viendrais ! Mais j’ai eu tort, je ne savais pas. Pendant que je me mourrais, pendant que le garçon se mourrait, tu restais toi aussi, comme ta partenaire, les bras croisés ! Depuis quand tu es devenu autant… autant… antipathique ? Autant inutile ?

Elle s’était emportée. Sa voix s’était muée en mugissement. Et Chat Noir lui répondit la pareille et lui cria, lui-aussi dessus.

-Et toi hein ? Tu croyais en entrant dans cet immeuble que je serais toujours là pour sauver la pauvre petite princesse, si gentille qui se met au service des autres ? Tu ne comprends rien Marinette ! Absolument rien ! Tu n’as pas le droit de revenir et de me juger comme si toutes ces années ne s’étaient pas passées ! Je te signale que je voulais entrer ! Mais je n’ai pas pu, d’accord ? Et je…

-POURQUOI TU N’AS PAS PU, HEIN ???

-Mais parce que… parce que…

Les mots se cassèrent dans la gorge d’Adrien. Il ne pouvait pas les prononcer.

-Moi je sais très bien pourquoi, Chat Noir. Parce que, comme Ladybug, tu as préféré laisser les autres faires et garder la petite vedette.

Cette fois, elle s’adressait autant à Ladybug qu’à Chat Noir.

-Ce costume que vous portez, il ne sert pas qu’à faire joli ! Vous n’êtes pas appelés des super-héros parce que l’une porte du rouge et l’autre du noir ! A quoi vous servez ?

Ladybug s’apprêtait à riposter, mais Chat Noir la coupa avant elle.

-Et toi Marinette ? Depuis quand fais-tu des suppositions autant insensées ? Depuis quand es-tu devenue hautaine ? Tu te crois quoi, meilleure que nous ? Tu veux nos costumes peut-être ? Parce que TOI, contrairement à nous, tu mérites d’être un super-héros, c’est ça ?

A chaque question, Chat Noir le voyait. Il voyait le visage de Marinette se décomposer, devenir blême. Et pourtant, tout comme elle avait touché un point sensible chez lui, il avait su la briser. Il avait voulu lui faire du mal. Elle avait baissé la tête. Elle regardait ses chaussures. Des larmes débordaient dans ses yeux. Et elle murmura pour elle. Les gens criaient toujours, l’agitation grondait toujours, le tumulte régnait toujours. Pourtant, alors que le bruit bourdonnait à ses oreilles, Adrien entendit très distinctivement les mots que Marinette prononça pour elle, inaudiblement.

-Depuis la défaite du Papillon…

Ses mots résonnaient dans leurs esprits. Lorsque Marinette remonta la tête et croisa son regard, il vit qu’elle savait qu’il l’avait entendu. Parce qu’ils étaient la réponse qui les réunissait, ses mots résonnaient dans leurs esprits. Marinette se recula sans un mot et d’un pas boitillant, se dirigea vers les ambulanciers qui n’avaient cessé de leur jeter des regards alarmés tout au long de leur échange.

* * *

 

Dans l’ambulance, Marinette était assise. Songeuse. Bien qu’elle avait protesté, on l’a conduisait à l’hôpital pour soigner ses quelques brûlures et faire des tests. Elle soupira. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle avait à nouveau fait des suppositions à propos de Chat Noir complètement aberrantes et ridicules. A nouveau, elle avait vu qu’il était décomposé, comme s’il menait un combat avec lui-même. Elle n’aurait pas dû s’emporter. Au lieu de le questionner, de l’encourager à se confier, elle lui avait crié dessus et il s’était braqué. Il s’était braqué et avait riposté avec les seuls mots qui pouvaient la blesser. Et sa dernière question ne voulait pas s’envoler. _Parce que toi, contrairement à nous, tu mérites d’être un super-héros ?_ Lourde comme une ancre, elle avait brusquement arrêté le bateau de ses sentiments en pleine tempête pour le freiner et empirer la situation. A présent, elle se sentait nauséeuse, emportée dans la houle des derniers événements.

-Hé Marinette, ça va ?

Alya avait posé une main douce sur son visage. Ce doux contact amena une légère éclaircie dans le ciel obscur de Marinette. Elle lui sourit en retour.

-Oui. Je suis juste un peu chamboulée.

-Et complètement folle. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu’il t’es passé par la tête d’entrer dans cet immeuble en flamme. Tu aurais pu mourir !

Marinette laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Crois-moi, je ne sais pas moi non plus.

Alya secouait la tête mais souriait, une once de fierté dans son regard.

* * *

 

Tikki gardait son regard rivé sur l’écran qui relatait les derniers événements. Nadja Chamack était à l’antenne.

- _…disparaître pour une dizaine de minutes avant de réapparaitre à la fenêtre du troisième étage. Elle portait dans son dos le petit garçon qu’elle était venue sauver. Puis…_

Alors que la présentatrice continuait de narrer, Tikki observait son ancienne amie faire des prouesses et de la voltige. Son cœur rata un battement lors de sa chute du deuxième étage qu’elle rattrapa in extremis. Elle soupira plus librement lorsqu’elle vit Marinette à terre, en mauvaise état mais vivante. _Elle est revenue…_ Ce jour était enfin arrivé. Depuis son départ, Tikki avait abruptement espéré qu’elle reviendrait. Dans la rue, elle avait guetté chaque tête aux cheveux sombres, chaque silhouette svelte qui pourrait lui correspondre. A chaque fois, elle avait été déçue et commençait à perdre espoir. Rares étaient les Ladybugs avec lesquelles elle avait entretenu un lien aussi fort qu’avec Marinette. Et lors de leur séparation, Tikki avait su qu’elles se reverraient. Aujourd’hui, avant que Marinette n’entre dans l’immeuble, elle avait senti sa présence, mais elle n’avait pas été sure. Dans l’immeuble, elle l’avait guidée, et à ce moment, elle avait été presque certaine que ça avait été elle. A présent, devant la télé, elle la voyait. Elle voyait Marinette mais elle voyait également que quelque chose s’était brisé en elle. Devant son air déconfit, elle ressentait l’urgence de lui parler. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

-Tikki, tu ne regardes jamais la télé, pourquoi tu l’as allumée ?

Dès que Victoire vit le programme, son visage se durcit. Elle éteignit l’écran tout en pestant.

-Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? Tu te rends compte ? Madame a des élans d’héroïsme ? Pfff…

Tikki ne lui répondit pas. Bien que l’écran soit noir, elle voyait encore la silhouette de Marinette, dansant avec les flammes qui ne pouvaient l’atteindre. Leur lueur rouge se reflétait sur elle et la confondait pour Ladybug.

-Youhooou ? Tu m’entends ? Viens dans mon sac, on sort.

Tikki soupira imperceptiblement. Comme toujours, Victoire l’a traitait comme un animal à son service. Forte, baraquée, étudiante en sport, elle était certes très bonne au combat et intimidante, mais elle peinait à utiliser son yoyo en voltige, trop lourde. Un peu simplette, sa stratégie consistait à attaquer d’abord et réfléchir après, menant à des situations que Chat Noir devait gérer et dédommager par la suite. Au début, néanmoins, elle essayait. Elle essayait vraiment et se donnait de la peine. Mais au fil des années, elle s’était prise la grosse tête et n’entrait plus que rarement dans les conflits. Elle se contentait d’apparaître, ci et là, pour la bonne conscience. Malgré ses défauts, Tikki comprenait pourquoi Master Fu l’avait choisie. Il savait, tout comme Tikki, qu’un jour Marinette reviendrait. Durant son absence, elle devait être remplacée. Et pour que Marinette récupère le miraculous de la coccinelle, il devait choisir une Ladybug adéquate. Moins intelligente mais assez futée pour pouvoir protéger les parisiens. Moins douée mais assez sportive pour les défendre. Mais surtout, avec un esprit bon et niais pour pourvoir un jour rendre le miraculous de création à Marinette. Seulement, Master Fu et Tikki n’avaient pas prévu une chose. Marinette avait fait plus long que prévu pour revenir. Trop long. Et avec les années, Victoire s’est raffermie, renforcée et son esprit s’était affuté. Elle avait pris goût au rôle de Ladybug, et ces dernières semaines, Tikki avait observé un comportement étrange et farouche. Maintenant que Marinette était en ville, Tikki se doutait que rendre les boucles d’oreilles serait aussi facile qu’elle l’avait espéré. Ladybug avait été choisie avec soin. Non pour un caractère unique qui endosserait le rôle de Ladybug avec transcendance, mais pour pouvoir un jour rendre le miraculous à Marinette. En cela peut-être avaient-ils fait une erreur.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Victoire siffla Tikki d’impatience. Cette dernière entra dans son sac, toussa après l’odeur du parfum acide qu’il empestait, vit sa vision s’assombrir lorsque Victoire ferma le zippe et se calla derrière sa trousse de maquillage. _Je dois parler à Marinette avant qu’il ne soit trop tard… Victoire agit vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début est un peu long à poser, mais je vous promets plus d'action pour les chapitres à venir ;)


	6. Le bourdonnement de la mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est au tour d'Adrien et de Marinette de se revoir ;) Et souvenirs s'en mêlent... Bonne lecture!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à avertir la mort d'un des personnages (je vous rassure, pas principal). Pour les personnes sensibles ne désirant pas lire ce passage, c'est dans la partie italique. Le nom de la victime est dans mes notes à la toute fin.

Avant d’entrer dans l’université, Marinette inspira un bon coup. _Courage ! Tu peux le faire !_ Officiellement, elle suivait les cours à l’école de restauration d’arts. Mais elle avait désiré suivre les cours d’histoire de l’art à l’université qui n’étaient que très peu poussés dans son école. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le grand hall. Une foule d’étudiants se précipitait déjà à travers les couloirs. Certains cherchaient leurs salles, d’autres discutaient avec leurs amis qu’ils n’avaient pas revus durant l’été pour raconter les derniers potins, quelques-uns étaient complétement perdus dans ce dédale de couloirs tandis que les anciens narguaient les nouveaux. Marinette, quant à elle, en avance pour une fois, marchait en trainant les pieds et appréciait l’architecture ancienne du bâtiment. Les yeux levés, elle ne vit pas une fille baraquée lui foncer dedans. La différence de taille et de poids n’était pas en faveur de Marinette. Elle se retrouva les fesses à terre alors que la fille n’avait laissé tomber que son sac duquel des feuilles s’étaient échappées. Se confondant en excuses, Marinette se précipita à ramasser les affaires de la fille tout en sentant une odeur acide. Marinette fronça le nez. Trop acide. C’est à ce moment qu’elle leva la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme qui la foudroyait du regard. _Quoi ? Ce n’est pourtant pas la mort si j’ai laissé tomber son sac !_

-Tu veux ma photo ? J’ai pas toute la journée ! Rends-moi mes affaires ! Vite !

-Hé, pas besoin d’être agressive ! se défendit Marinette.

-Et toi, héroïne de Paris, regardes où tu mets tes pieds la prochaine fois !

Marinette n’ignora pas la référence à l’incendie et fût surprise de la vitesse avec laquelle la fille l’avait reconnue. Elle remarqua alors que les gens autour d’eux avaient arrêté de parler et qu’ils leur jetaient des regards curieux et amusés. En réponse à sa pique, Marinette fourra ses papiers pêle-mêle dans son sac tout en la provoquant du regard. Soudain, elle entendit un couinement qui lui semblait venir du fond du sac, mais avant qu’elle ne tende l’oreille plus attentivement, la fille lui arracha le sac des mains.

-Petite peste, lui siffla-t-elle.

Etrangement, ses insultes et ses expressions étaient familières à Marinette. Deux filles la rejoignirent. Tout autant maquillées, tout autant bien habillées, tout autant grandes. Et cela dégoutait Marinette. Et soudain, une silhouette se détacha de la foule. Elancé, des cheveux blonds enduits de gel, un regard dur, des vêtements austères et sombres, Marinette ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Cependant, à mesure qu’il s’approchait, elle sut lire dans ses traits et revoir une mince étincelle du garçon qu’il était autrefois. _Adrien…_ Il s’approcha de la fille au sac et posa des mains rassurantes sur ses épaules tout en la questionnant du regard. Il n’avait pas jeté un regard à Marinette. Sans contrôler sa bouche, Marinette laissa échapper son nom d’une voix fluette. Trop fluette.

-Adrien ?

Alors, il la regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je vous connais ?

De toutes les réponses auxquelles Marinette s’attendait, celle-ci n’en faisait pas partie. Un petit rire nerveux s’échappa de sa gorge.

-C’est moi, Marinette.

Le sourcil d’Adrien s’éleva encore plus.

-Désolé, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu dois faire erreur.

Son regard fuyait. Il avait honte. Parce que Marinette savait qu’il se souvenait. Il ne pouvait pas l’oublier. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais il ne voulait pas l’admettre. Pas devant ses nouvelles admiratrices. Sa réputation et son égo ne méritaient pas qu’il reconnaisse une petite fille menue dont les habits et le maquillage n’étaient pas à la hauteur de la dernière vague de mode devant toute l’université. Il lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas, accompagné des trois filles.

-Ce n’est pas toi, Adrien.

A nouveau, les mots avaient échappés à Marinette sans qu’elle ne les contrôle. Elle eut l’impression d’entendre les personnes qui assistaient à la scène retenir leur souffle. Adrien s’arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, Marinette.

Marinette s’attendait à ce qu’il la laisse en trombe et qu’il se remette à marcher, mais il sembla hésiter.

-Etre héroïne un jour ne t’autorise pas à juger les gens.

Cette fois, bien qu’il semble utiliser la référence à l’incendie, Marinette seule perçut l’ironie et le léger tremblement qui agita sa voix. Elle comprit qu’il ne parlait pas du garçon qu’elle avait sauvé. Mais uniquement Marinette et Adrien pouvaient le savoir. Il s’élança à travers le couloir, laissant dans son sillage une ombre de rancœur qui semblait s’étirer jusqu’aux pieds de Marinette. Elle se sentait défaillir. _Il m’en veut toujours…_ S’il avait choisi de ne pas la reconnaître devant les étudiants, ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait peur pour sa réputation. Mais c’est parce qu’il voulait la faire souffrir et lui faire regretter. Regretter le geste qu’elle avait commis des années plus tôt. _Il m’en voudra toujours… Et en même temps, comment pourrait-il me pardonner ?_

Alors que les gens autour d’elle s’animaient à nouveau et l’observaient d’un air moqueur, Marinette ne lâchait pas du regard le dos d’Adrien qui s’éloignait. Ses yeux s’embrumaient, le tourbillonnement de la foule se floutait. Pourtant, dans la morosité des poupées mornes qui se déplaçaient en crissant des souliers, un éclair rose surprit ses yeux. Dans le tumulte qui l’entourait, Marinette la vit. Dans le sac de la fille, sa tête était soudain apparue. Dans la rafale qui faisait vaciller Marinette, ses yeux brillaient, souriaient. La seconde d’après, Tikki avait disparu, mais Marinette savait qu’elle n’était plus seule et une vague de soulagement se déferla sur tout son corps. Les portes des salles de classes se fermaient d’un bruit sourd et firent sursauter Marinette. A présent, dans le grand hall, il ne restait plus que sa frêle silhouette. Elle s’allongea. Elle observa les peintures au plafond. Et ses souvenirs s’envolèrent.

* * *

 

_La transformation de Ladybug s’était depuis longtemps effacée. Il ne restait plus que Marinette. Marinette qui était pendue au seul bras d’Adrien qui tenait une mince corniche en haut d’un immeuble. Et à la main de Marinette s’accrochait Gabriel Agreste. La révélation de l’identité du Papillon n’était plus importante. Seule importait la survie de deux êtres qu’Adrien ne pouvait tracter._

_-Marinette… Laisse-moi._

_A travers les rafales qui les secouaient, les mots de Gabriel parvinrent aussi bien aux oreilles de Marinette que celles d’Adrien qui protesta._

_-Non ! Père ! Ne faites-pas cela !_

_-Marinette…_

_Son ton était suppliant._

_-Pour Adrien…_

_Des larmes s’échappaient des yeux de Marinette. Des larmes que la pluie rendait invisibles._

_-Non ! Chat Noir va arriver d’une seconde à l’autre ! Il suffit juste de tenir quelques secondes de plus !_

_Mais Gabriel s’obstinait. Il secouait la tête._

_-Père ! Ladybug ! Elle arrivera, j’en suis sure !_

_Le styliste leur sourit alors en étirant ses lèvres doucement, les regardant comme s’il savait quelque chose qu’aucun des deux ne percevaient._

_-Marinette, pour Adrien…_

_Et soudain, la foudre éclata derrière eux, illuminant brièvement le visage de Gabriel. Et Marinette subitement comprit. D’une certaine façon, elle savait comme lui que personne ne pourrait venir les sauver. Et dans le bref regard qu’ils échangèrent, dans le bref éclair qui avait éclairci leur pensée, Marinette laissa filer. Tout comme l’eau qui se sauvait entre ses doigts, Marinette laissa filer. Alors, tous trois la virent, l’imaginèrent. Cette goutte. Cette seule goutte salée qui s’abattit sur les cheveux d’Adrien. Cette goutte qui coulait, fuyait dans ses vêtements, avant de disparaître entre les plis des habits de Marinette et de rejoindre les doigts de Gabriel. Une goutte qui les lierait tous trois. Une goutte que Gabriel accueillit avec sérénité. Et soudain, un cri déchira l’air. Alors que le néant s’échappait sous Marinette et Adrien, ce dernier la tracta brusquement sur le toit. Elle semblait voler, et se laissa tomber comme une poupée chiffonnée. Son visage se griffait sur le gravier du toit, mais elle n’osait pas lever la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Immobile, ses membres tremblaient. Elle n’entendit pas ses pieds crisser. Elle ne l’entendit pas se précipiter dans la cage d’escalier. Elle ne l’entendit pas descendre les marches abruptement. Tout ce qu’elle entendait, c’était le poids de la mort qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Au loin, à travers les étoiles qui naissaient entre les nuages, il lui sembla voir un petit papillon blanc s’envoler et disparaître dans l’obscurité du ciel noir d’encre._

* * *

 

Marinette n’avait jamais compris comment Adrien s’était retrouvé sur ce toit. Elle n’avait jamais compris comment il les avait rattrapés in extremis alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à sombrer. Mais il avait été là. Et jamais il ne pourrait la pardonner. Tout comme elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Soudain, une cloche sonna, les portes s’ouvrirent et le brouhaha soulagea l’esprit de Marinette qui s’immergea dans le bruit plutôt que dans ses sentiments.

* * *

 

Adrien n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il lâcha de rage sa plume qui tâcha son cahier de physique.

-Hé mon gars, calmes-toi. C’est Marinette qui te met dans cet état ?

Adrien fusilla Plagg du regard. Ce dernier le regarda d’un air amusé avant de reporter son attention sur son bout de camembert.

-Pourquoi elle a décidé de revenir hein ? Elle était obligée ? Vraiment ? Je commençais à peine à me reconstruire, à oublier…

Il fit un geste vague de la main pour évoquer les événements de la fameuse nuit.

-Et voilà qu’elle me replonge là-dedans…

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en tant que Chat Noir, lorsqu’il l’avait revue, il n’avait pas ressenti toute la rancune qu’il avait éprouvé en tant qu’Adrien. Comme si le costume était une barrière de protection, comme si elle ne pouvait pas l’atteindre en tant que Chat Noir. Bien-sûr, dès qu’elle l’avait accusé sans raison devant l’immeuble en flamme, il avait été en colère. Mais dès qu’il l’avait aperçue en tant qu’Adrien, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait cassé la muraille qu’il s’était construite contre elle. En prononçant simplement son nom, il s’était souvenu de chaque détail, de chaque son. Et cela faisait mal. Pire que tout, il voulait lui faire mal. Il voulait _qu’elle sache._ Qu’elle sache ce que cela faisait. Soudain, il vit les yeux de Plagg se rapprocher des siens.

-Je sais que tu n’écoutes jamais mes conseils…

-Comme tu n’écoutes jamais réellement mes ruminations…

-Mais tu mets la faute sur le dos de Marinette alors qu’elle a fait le bon choix. Toute personne sensée aurait lâché le bras. Et elle en est brisée. Tu l’as vu toi-même. Tu n’as pas besoin d’en rajouter une couche.

-Plagg, tu me l’as déjà dit… Mais je n’arrive pas à m’en empêcher… Dès que je la vois, j’ai… j’ai envie de la voir souffrir. Pour qu’elle ressente ne serait-ce qu’une once de ce que je ressens. A chaque fois, j’ai envie de faire plus de dégâts, je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’arrive… je…

Mais Plagg déjà ne l’écoutait plus. Il secouait la tête et à nouveau, l’odeur du fromage le rappela. Adrien se tut. _Ce n’est pas toi, Adrien…_ Sa voix mélancolique et suave résonnait dans son esprit. _Depuis quand es-tu devenu autant antipathique ?_ Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Invoquant les pouvoirs de Plagg, il sortit par la fenêtre en quête de liberté. Il ne l’obtint pas longtemps. A peine avait-il dépassé quelques blocs d’immeubles qu’il entendit des cris et l’agitation gronder. Il atterrit près d’un modeste musée duquel des gens affolés sortaient. Il réussit à interpeller une jeune femme.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

-Je… Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas Chat Noir. J’observais un tableau lorsque derrière moi il y avait cet homme… Et ses yeux… Il y avait quelque chose dedans d’effrayant, comme s’il était possédé et il ne faisait que de répéter : miraculous… miraculous…

C’en était assez pour Chat Noir. Il comprit. Et cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Il entra. Pourtant, ce qu’il découvrit dans le musée n’était pas un akuma. C’était bien pire. Et Marinette seule était restée pour le combattre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'en ai absolument aucune idée de comment marchent les unis à Paris, mais j'ai pris la liberté de réunir 3 facultés en un même bâtiment: sport, physique et lettre. Généralement, les facultés sont tout de même séparées mais au final, qui n'en a cure? ;-D   
> Je sais, la mort de Gabriel est atroce, mais je crois que j'aime le draaaame


	7. Ame vagabonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette et Chat Noir combattent un nouvel ennemi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année les gugus ;)

Marinette avait peur. La chose qui se trouvait devant elle était bien pire qu’un akuma, bien qu’elle n’ait pas de pouvoirs particuliers. Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu’elle donnait une visite guidée, elle avait soudain senti l’air se refroidir. Elle avait eu l’impression d’avoir été la seule à sentir la peur s’immiscer jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Elle avait frissonné et ressenti une présence mauvaise. Tant bien que mal, elle avait continué sa visite, mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé et ses yeux affolés avaient trahi son malaise.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle…

Une jeune femme s’était inquiétée et Marinette avait vainement essayé de lui adresser un mince sourire. Soudain, la femme avait crié. Elle montrait du doigt quelque chose derrière le dos de Marinette qui se retourna d’emblée. Elle était sur le qui-vive, ses anciens réflexes toujours présents. D’un seul mouvement, les gens se mirent à gesticuler et à se diriger vers la sortie tout en se bousculant. Marinette aurait fait pareil si elle n’avait pas été clouée sur place. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard noir. Et dans sa tête, elle entendait cette voix sifflante : _miraculous…miraculous…miraculous…_ Une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte jusqu’à devenir insoutenable. Elle se tint les oreilles comme pour atténuer le son, mais c’était dérisoire. La voix venait de l’intérieur. Soudain, elle sentit une pression sur son épaule et leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Chat Noir déterminé.

-Ne reste pas là.

Elle voulait s’enfuir. Frigorifiée, effrayée, épouvantée, tétanisée, elle voulait détaler. Mais l’être possédé qui se trouvait en face d’eux l’hypnotisait. Elle voulait le rejoindre. La chose l’appelait, de manière presque sensuelle et irrésistible. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction et un sourire vicieux éclaira son visage déformé. La pression de Chat Noir s’accentua. Ses griffes s’enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Et la douleur la ramena à la réalité. Sa vision floutée et embrumée s’éclaircit et elle se rendit compte de la puissance de la bête et de son enjôlement. Chat Noir fit un pas lui aussi. Un deuxième. Marinette le frappa à l’épaule pour le ramener. Aucune réaction. Elle se mit devant lui et le gifla. Un clignement de paupière. Il fit un troisième pas. Cette fois, elle usa de toute sa force et lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Aussitôt, il porta la main à l’endroit de la douleur tout en la fusillant du regard.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ???

-Cette chose-là, elle nous ensorcèle ! Elle nous attire à elle ! Elle prendrait ton miraculous aussi vite et facilement que tu ne t’en rendrais pas compte ! Résiste !

Le visage de Chat Noir se durcit. Son regard devint sérieux. Il comprenait et hochait la tête. Seulement, à nouveau, la voix appelait Marinette. Sa tête semblait exploser. Elle grimaça. Chat Noir la prit par les épaules et l’éloigna de la bête qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il l’accroupit derrière une table renversée et murmura.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ?

-Je ne sais pas… J’en ai absolument aucune idée…

Il grogna en retour.

-Peut-être que Ladybug pourra purifier cette chose.

-Je ne pense pas, j’ai plutôt l’impression que c’est un être entier qui possède cet homme et pas un simple akuma…

-Raaah, soupira-t-il, Ladybug, viens vite…

Sans savoir comment, Marinette devinait que Ladybug se trouvait à l’autre bout de la vie et qu’elle n’était pas encore au courant de la situation. Sans savoir comment, Marinette ressentit à nouveau la présence de Tikki qui la guidait. Et subitement, elle sut quoi faire sans vraiment le savoir. Elle croisa le regard de Chat Noir et en l’espace d’une seconde, elle se remémora tous les combats qu’ils avaient menés ensemble avec cette confiance aveugle qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

-T’arrives à le divertir quelques minutes ?

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il proteste, qu’il lui demande ce    qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire, qu’il s’indigne mais il lui répondit par le même sourire et s’inclina, comme s’il était ravi d’accomplir cette action sans poser plus de questions. Il s’élança à travers la table et accosta la bête.

-Dis-moi, la première fois que t’as pris le bus, c’était dans ta gueule ?

Marinette ne put s’empêcher de sourire de la remarque et quitta elle aussi le reperd. Chat Noir et l’homme possédé se jaugeaient et se tournaient autour. Marinette vit que le rictus avait quitté le visage de Chat et qu’il essayait de résister à la tentation de donner son miraculous. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front. Marinette devait faire vite. Elle s’approcha silencieusement de l’homme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle devait juste le toucher. Rien que ça. Ce n’était pas compliqué. Son pied percuta un morceau de verre qui se brisa et qui émit un léger bruit. Marinette s’arrêta, attendant la réaction de la chose qui ne bougeait plus. Et soudain, l’être se retourna et siffla entre ses dents. Marinette tomba de surprise. A nouveau, elle entendit sa voix. _Miraculous… miraculous…_ Elle haletait. Elle voulait que ça s’arrête. La bête s’approchait tout comme Marinette s’approchait de la bête. Et Chat Noir lui assena un coup de bâton. La voix s’arrêta de suite, la chose se retourna vers la cause du coup et Marinette d’un seul geste s’élança et attrapa la cheville de l’homme. Le contact l’électrisa et la gela en même temps. Par le pouvoir de Tikki, Marinette réussit à s’immiscer dans le corps de l’homme et détecter l’esprit qui le possédait. Et à ce moment, elle perçut à quelle point l’âme était _mauvaise._ Et elle se perdit dedans. Dans les souvenirs de la bête.

_Je ne voie rien. Les ténèbres m'emprisonnent, m'isolent, m'oppressent. Tout n'est que malheur et douleur, cruauté et fatalité. Je donnerais tout. Tout pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une once de lumière, une lueur d'espoir qui me rappellerait peut-être les beaux jours. Mais la nuit me compresse toujours plus, et plus je me débats pour ne pas sombrer, plus la pression se fait plus forte. Je suis lasse. Lasse de me battre sans autre compagnon qu'un océan de silence qui chaque minute, chaque seconde me noie et me plonge jusque dans les abysses de mon âme mauvaise. Je regrette. Je regrette vraiment. Parce que cela a recommencé._

Aspirant une bouffée d’air, Marinette suffoquait tandis qu’elle revenait à elle. Chat Noir s’était accroupi et elle vit dans son regard une lueur d’inquiétude s’éteindre aussi vite qu’elle s’était allumée. Une question pesait dans l’air.

-Je...ça va.

Ça n'allait pas. Elle frissonnait, ses mains tremblaient, et elle se sentait vidée. Elle ressentait encore toute cette souffrance accumulée qui l'écrasait, cette souffrance que jamais personne ne devrait subir. L’homme était lui-aussi à terre et se massait la tête.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? questionna Marinette.

Chat Noir eut un petit rire.

-J’en sais absolument rien ! Tu m’as dit de le divertir, sans que je sache ce que tu allais faire, mais bon, j’avais confiance ! Et alors que je m’attendais à ce que tu aies une idée brillante, tu voulais juste toucher l’homme !

Il se tourna vers l’intéressé.

-Sans offense, monsieur.

Puis il retourna son attention sur la jeune femme tout en secouant la tête.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé après. Tu l’as touché, tu as tremblé, et quelques secondes après une sorte d’ombre est sorti du corps de l’homme pour s’évanouir je ne sais où.

A nouveau, il se tourna.

-Sans offense, monsieur.

L’homme jetait des regards incompréhensifs.

-J’aimerais surtout savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ! s’écria-t-il. Je regardais tranquillement un tableau et me voilà par terre complétement exténué et, et…

Marinette et Chat Noir attendaient qu’il continua.

-Je ne sais pas ! Ce matin, j’étais encore de bonne humeur, mais là… Là je me sens…

Il cherchait ses mots.

-Triste et déprimé. Oui c’est cela, complètement déprimé.

-Et ça se comprend… marmonna Marinette.

Chat Noir lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais celle-ci lui répondit de ses yeux par un _plus tard_ et fit un coup de tête en direction de l’homme. Chat Noir soupira et alors que Marinette se levait et que la police apparaissait, il expliqua les derniers événements à la victime. Il finit son histoire et l’homme fût pris en charge par des ambulanciers. A ce moment, Ladybug apparût à la porte, furibonde. D’un pas furieux, elle s’approcha de Marinette et la montrant du doigt.

-Toi ! Encore toi ! Je t’ai déjà dit la dernière fois que tu ne devais pas t’occuper de nos affaires ! Sale peste, tu es sourde ou quoi ???

Marinette lui répondit par la pareille alors que la moutarde lui montait au nez.

-Et tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais attendre sagement les bras croisés, comme tu sais si bien le faire, que la police arrive et qu’elle se retrouve autant déboussolée que nous ? Ou pire, tu voulais que je t’attende peut-être ? Et ben dis-donc, j’aurais pu prendre un café et des biscuits.

-Si j’avais su plus vite, je serais aussi venue plus vite ! répliqua-t-elle.

Marinette lâcha un rire ironique.

-Mais bien sûr…

Chat Noir intervint et sépara les deux filles qui se tenaient tête.

-Oooh ! On se calme-là ! Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer !

Les filles se taisaient mais leur regard était rempli de haine. Ladybug se tourna vers Chat Noir.

-Et toi ? Tu vas m’expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé où tu vas atteindre qu’il neige ?

Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à lui éclairer la situation, Marinette leur tourna le dos et fit quelque pas en direction de la sortie. Elle fût empêchée par Chat Noir qui lui prit le poignet. Il voulait des réponses. Pour seul écho, elle lui articula _pont des arts_ avec ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête et retourna son attention sur Ladybug qui les regardait sans comprendre.

* * *

 

Chat Noir atterrit à côté de Marinette qui était accoudée à la barrière. Elle était songeuse et ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Il l’observa. Elle lui semblait bien frêle. Bien que c’était lui qui avait grandi, il avait l’impression qu’elle avait rétrécît. Et à la fois, elle avait gagné une nouvelle force qui semblait irradier de son être. Lors de leur combat contre l’homme possédé, il avait ressenti une certaine familiarité et un naturel qu’il n’avait éprouvé qu’avec l’ancienne Ladybug. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il éclaircit sa gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

-Ca va Chat Noir, ça fait 5 minutes que tu es là et que tu m’observes, je sais pertinemment que tu es là.

Gêné, il se sentit rougir mais décida d’ignorer la remarque et s’accouda lui-aussi à la rambarde.

-Comment va l’homme ? questionna-t-elle.

-Il s’en remettra, les ambulanciers disaient qu’il n’aura aucune séquelle.

-Bien… Et comment va Ladybug ?

Son ton était ironique et un rictus était apparu à ses lèvres. Il s’indigna de suite.

-Marinette, arrête avec ça.

Son sourire s’élargit.

-Elle n’a pas tort, tu ne dois pas t’impliquer dans nos affaires.

-Très bien ! La prochaine je te regarde donner ton miraculous et j’appelle la police pour dire : oups, y’a une force maléfique qui va bientôt prendre le contrôle de la ville mais je suis sure qu’avec vos pistolets vous pouvez trouer cette ombre qui se déplace avec le miraculous du Chat Noir et bientôt avec celui de Ladybug. Bonne chance !

Elle écarta les bras en signe d’incompréhension.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Surtout que je doute que Ladybug aurait été utile à ce moment.

-Et comment tu peux en être aussi sure, hein ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu’elle aurait fait ? Comment _toi,_ tu as fais pour savoir quoi faire ?

Marinette détourna le regard.

-Je le savais. C’est tout.

Chat Noir savait qu’elle mentait. Il savait aussi qu’elle ne lâcherait pas l’information, alors il posa une autre question.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé lorsque tu l’as touché ?

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Lorsqu’elle parla, son regard était perdu dans l’horizon sur les légères vagues qui secouaient la Seine. Sa voix était douce.

-Lorsque je l’ai touché, j’ai ressenti l’obscurité. J’ai ressenti l’âme de la chose. Ce n’était pas un simple akuma, ni une force ou quoi, mais c’était une _personne._ L’âme d’une personne. Et elle était sombre, noire, brisée...

A la fin, elle chuchotait presque

-Elle était… comme rompue en deux…

Une larme s’échappa de ses yeux qui étaient plongés dans un océan de doutes. Chat Noir la regarda filer le long de sa joue délicate avant de se perdre dans son cou. Dans cette larme, il crût voir briller l’éclat d’une âme vagabonde qui avait laissé sa trace nébuleuse. Il détourna son regard et dévisagea, lui aussi, le reflet flou de leur silhouette que les vagues de la Seine agitait. Il lui sembla entendre le grondement des abysses insondables mugir et faire trembler ses os. Il remarqua alors les étoiles qui dans un ciel clair se réverbéraient sur l’eau. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.


	8. Stupide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alors que Victoire lutte contre elle-même, Adrien et Marinette se revoient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais maintenant que j'ai nettement moins d'examens, je vais faire péter les chapitres dans les semaines à venir haha ;) allez, bonne lecture!

Victoire était lasse. Elle regardait d’un œil morne les nouvelles et soupira. Cette Marinette était de nouveau intervenue et les internautes n’en finissaient plus d’admirer son courage légendaire. Ladybug, elle, se cachait de plus en plus dans l’ombre. Plus personne ne la remarquait plus. Même Tikki lui jetait des regards indignés et remplis de reproches. Victoire savait. Elle savait qu’elle faisait le minimum. Elle savait qu’elle devrait se mettre au-devant du danger pour venir au secours des autres. Mais elle était lasse. Alors que Tikki observait toujours la télé et qu’un léger sourire étirait sa mince bouche, Victoire s’effaça dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double-tour. Puis, elle s’affala sur son lit tout en prenant sous son matelas le petit carnet noir. Dès que la vieille reliure toucha ses doigts, un léger frémissement la secoua. Un frémissement agréable. Elle sourit. Puis elle l’ouvrit à la page cornée qu’elle avait lue et relue maintes fois, dont elle connaissait chaque tache d’encre, chaque mot, chaque courbe de l’écriture particulière d’Alzire Beauregard.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J’ai l’impression d’être coupée en deux. Toute ma vie, je l’ai cherché. Et maintenant que je l’ai devant moi, maintenant que je peux enfin accomplir ce que j’ai toujours voulu, j’hésite. Toute ma vie a été dictée par cette quête. Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus, ne réfléchissais plus, ne respirais plus que pour elle. Cette voix dans ma tête qui m’appelait sans cesse. Cette obsession m’arrachait le cœur. Cette passion dévorante déchirait mon âme. Et là, tout de suite, je veux crier sans m’arrêter. Je veux perdre mon souffle. Je suffoque et m’étrangle. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce que pour la première fois depuis sa mort, je pense véritablement à Léon. S’il avait été à ma place, qu’aurait-il fait ? Les vices humains. Les vertus humaines. Au fond, comment véritablement les déterminer ? Ce que je m’apprête à faire, est-ce mauvais ? Les voisins donnent des coups au mur, je crois que je crie._

Victoire sentait le sang battre dans ses veines. Il lui semblait entendre son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Parce qu’elle aussi, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. A la mort de sa grand-mère, elle avait trouvé, en fouillant dans son grenier un journal intime. A ses côtés, il y avait eu ce petit objet emmitouflé dans un mouchoir graisseux. Bien qu’elle ait eu le droit de prendre ce qu’elle souhaitait, elle s’était enfuie comme une voleuse lorsqu’elle avait récupéré ces deux attirails. Et aujourd’hui, elle ne dormait plus que d’un sommeil léger peuplé de rêves troublants. Elle soupira. Elle sentait l’attirance du petit objet dans sa table de nuit qu’elle n’osait pas regarder.

* * *

Adrien marchait seul sous la pluie. Il se sentait las et sale. Pourtant, il avait espéré que la pluie le frigorifierait assez pour le réveiller, il avait espéré que la pluie pourrait le laver de ses sentiments et émotions contradictoires qui pesaient dans sa tête et qui lui donnaient des migraines. Il se sentait las, sale et lourd. Finalement, il s’arrêta au milieu de la route et leva la tête pour sentir les gouttes salées perler la langue qu’il avait sortie. Il soupira. Las, sale, lourd, seul. Quelque chose d’obscur se préparait et le rendait nauséeux. Et il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Personne excepté peut-être Marinette qui avait senti l’âme de la chose et qui comprendrait ses appréhensions et l’étrange sensation de brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit. _Marinette…_ Il frissonna et ferma les poings. Dès qu’il pensait à elle, une rage folle s’emparait de son corps et le rendait vulnérable. Des larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux. Parce qu’il la détestait si fort qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir attiré par son aura. Il se sentait honteux. Mais il ne pouvait contrôler la colère qui menaçait à chaque fois de déclencher une tempête dans la véhémence qui agitait ses paroles et ses actes. C’était de sa faute à elle. _Marinette a tué mon père._ Elle n’avait pas lutté. Elle n’avait pas attendu Ladybug qui n’était jamais venue. Ladybug qui l’avait trahi, lui, Adrien. Parce qu’elle n’était jamais venue. Alors que leurs trois corps se balançaient dans le vide sous des rafales de vents qui faisaient saigner leurs visages et leurs mains, Ladybug n’était jamais venue. Elle avait abandonné, tout comme elle avait délaissé Chat Noir gérer la mort du Papillon seul. Veule, elle n’était jamais venue. Lâche, elle n’était jamais revenue. Elle s’était dissipée dans la brume des souvenirs d’Adrien qui coupaient, tel des fracas de verre, son âme en petits morceaux que personne ne se donnait la peine de recoller. Las, sale, lourd, seul, écorché. Adrien ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir entre les cordes de pluie une frêle silhouette à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. _C’est elle._ Evidemment. Comme si ses pensées l’avaient amené à elle. Il fit deux pas. Elle recula. Il fit deux autres pas. Cette fois, ses pieds restèrent ancrés au sol. Il s’avança à nouveau, à petits pas feutrés, déstabilisé par ses yeux indigos qui lançaient des éclairs. Il se retrouva devant elle. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ils se jaugeaient, s’observaient, se révoltaient, se comprenaient, se détestaient, s’aimaient. Il y avait tellement d’émotions qui habitaient la tension entre eux deux qu’Adrien se sentait désaxé et troublé. Cette tension qui traversait leurs deux corps. Frissonnant sous la pluie glacée, cette tension le brûlait. Ce fût elle qui brisa le silence que la tempête rendait inaudible.

-Tu me détestes.

Sa voix était un murmure. Adrien se contenta de hocher la tête. Marinette détourna le regard.

-Et je sais que tout ce que je dirai ne changera pas une once de ce que tu ressens, mais je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vraiment le dire, et je sais que ça ne pardonnera pas ce que j’ai fait mais…

Cette fois, elle leva les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Adrien.

Aucun éclair ne déchira le ciel, mais il entendit le tonnerre de ses mots faire trembler ses os. Parce qu’il perçut à quel point ils étaient sincères. Ses yeux étaient agités. Tantôt ils regardaient par terre, tantôt un point invisible derrière l’épaule d’Adrien, tantôt ils s’arrêtaient sur son visage souillé par l’averse, tantôt ils se crispaient dans ses yeux. Et Adrien avait peur. Il n’avait pas peur d’elle, mais de lui. Parce qu’il ne savait pas s’il voulait la gifler ou l’embrasser. Alors il fit un pas en arrière. Et dans cet unique geste, la tension entre eux devint insoutenable, la contenance de Marinette changea radicalement. Alors qu’elle avait été plutôt nerveuse et qu’elle avait semblé vouloir s’effacer entre les fissures du goudron craquelé, son visage devint sévère et houleux. Elle cria.

-Quoi ? C’est tout ce que tu me réponds ? Je te signale que tu n’es pas le seul à souffrir de sa mort ! Tu crois quoi, que j’ai lâché le bras et que je suis revenue à ma petite vie normale sans éprouvé de regrets ?

Elle avança du pas qu’Adrien avait distancé. Il lui semblait que l’averse empirait et pourtant, c’était sa voix qui s’amenuisait à chaque mot qui déferlait sur lui des rafales exorbitantes.

-Il ne se passe pas un jour, pas une nuit, sans que je ne pense à lui, sans que je ne pense à ce que j’ai fait. Je regrette chacun de mes gestes ce soir-là, parce que j’ai commis tellement d’erreurs que je m’étouffe dedans ! Et je… je… J’ai peur Adrien ! Je ressens son ombre me suivre après chaque pas que je fais, parce que j’aurais dû être à sa place ! Ce n’était pas à lui de mourir, mais à moi ! Et parce que j’étais égoïste, parce que j’étais distraite, je l’ai laissé dégringoler de cet immeuble avant que je ne réagisse et essaie de le rattraper. Mais il était trop tard, mais tu étais là, et… et tu m’as sauvé alors que cela aurait dû être ton père… Et j’ai retiré la vie d’un homme à cause de mon orgueil, et jamais, jamais, jamais, je ne pourrai me pardonner. Et je sais que tu as mal Adrien, et tu as le droit de me détester, mais s’il te plaît, ne pars pas sans rien me répondre. Parce que je m’en veux tellement d’avoir détruit deux vie, la sienne et la tienne, que je ne pourrai supporter un silence de ta part. Alors crie-moi dessus si c’est ce que tu ressens, traite-moi de lâche parce que c’est la vérité, insulte-moi, frappe-moi, gifle-moi, mais ne pars pas sans rien dire.

Une éclairci illumina son visage un court instant, et Adrien vit ses traits tirés et déformés par ses larmes exprimer le désespoir de sa souffrance. Et soudain, il sut. Il avait toujours voulu lui faire ressentir la plaie qui le déchirait, pour qu’elle conçoive ne serait-ce qu’une once de sa douleur, mais il se trompait. Parce qu’entre eux deux, c’était elle qui souffrait le plus. Parce qu’entre eux deux, elle avait eu un contrôle sur la situation qui lui avait échappé. Parce qu’entre eux deux, elle était responsable d’une mort qu’elle n’avait jamais voulue. Sans qu’il ne se rende compte, il s’était approché de son visage et observait chacun de ses traits avant de se plonger dans ses yeux. Enfin, il parla d’un murmure que le vent accompagnait.

-Je me suis trompé Marinette… Je…

Il n’arrivait pas à parler. Sa voix était secouée de sanglots qu’il n’arrivait pas à contrôler. Subitement, il sentit sa main souple relever le menton qu’il avait baissé afin qu’il la regarda. Un coin de ses lèvres s’étira légèrement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pour lui envoyer un regard d’encouragement. Il inspira et expira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je… je n’ai jamais observé la situation depuis ton angle. Et c’est vrai que je te déteste, c’est vrai que je suis en colère contre toi, mais maintenant… je ne sais plus… J’en ai toujours voulu au monde entier la mort de mon père, je t’en ai toujours voulu à toi particulièrement… et je ne sais pas si je pourrai un jour accepter tes excuses en étant réellement sincère dans mes sentiments, mais maintenant je sais ce que tu ressens, et peut-être cela va-t-il m’aider à me reconstruire. Alors… Merci.

A mesure qu’il parlait, il voyait ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupeur. Parce qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction. Alors elle lâcha son menton et Adrien se surprit à regretter son contact. Elle s’éloigna légèrement. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Parce qu’il sut qu’elle était la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait se confier. La seule qui pouvait le comprendre. Elle reculait, mais Adrien ne voulait pas qu’elle parte.

-Au revoir, Adrien. Prend soin de toi.

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Alors sans qu’il sut ce qu’il faisait, il avança de ses grandes enjambées précipitées, attrapa son visage de ses deux mains et l’embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient froides et mouillées, mais douces et suaves. Elle émit un gémissement de protestation. Cependant, elle l’embrassa en retour, à la plus grande surprise d’Adrien dont le mouvement des lèvres se faisait plus pressant, presque fougueux. Soudain, elle rompit le contact et l’observa intensément. Il ne vit pas la gifle venir. Pourtant, alors que sa joue brulait, il ne lâcha pas son emprise et Marinette posa son front sur le sien. Elle murmurait.

-Stupide, stupide, stupide… Tu es stupide, Adrien.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Malgré tout, il lâcha ses mains qui retombèrent le long de son corps. Marinette réagit instinctivement, empoigna son pull de ses deux mains et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles d’Adrien. Il sursauta imperceptiblement mais lui rendit son baiser. Il était plus lent, plus maladroit. Il attrapa sa taille et sa nuque tandis que Marinette plongeait sa main dans ses cheveux. Un tremblement indiscernable se déferla sur tous ses membres tandis qu’il émit un son d’approbation. Il ouvrit faiblement ses lèvres dans lesquelles il accueillit la langue de Marinette qui cherchait et s’aventurait. Jamais il n’avait partagé un tel baiser avec aucune femme. Sans qu’il comprit pourquoi, cette fille qu’il ne connaissait plus et qu’il détestait lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu’il ne pensait jamais pouvoir un jour éprouver. Il désirait Marinette. Il en voulait plus. Son corps réclamait plus. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient et qu’ils se regardaient, haletants, Marinette murmura à nouveau tout en secouant la tête.

-Stupide, stupide, stupide…

Alors, elle s’arracha de son étreinte et s’enfuit dans la nuit claire que la pluie avait rendue, ses pieds se mouillant dans les flaques d’eau qu’elle n’évitait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'embrasseraient aussi vite, mais la scène était beaucoup trop clichée et romantique (sous la pluie en plus) pour pas le faire ;)


End file.
